Unexpected Love
by Lady Whisper
Summary: Terry never thought he would fall in love, especially not with a Gryffindor name Ron
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__This is a companion piece to __**Forever Love**__ or read alone. I apologise for any mistakes. Smokkie is Terry's owl (I gave him and owl too, since he doesn't have one). On the note that Terry sends to Ron there is a spell on it that blows a kiss when he reads it. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money off of this, it is just for enjoyment only._

_**Pairing:**__Terry Boot/Ron Weasley_

**Chapter one**

_The day before Valentines day….. _

_Thursday February 13__th_

**The Note**

Early morning...

An owl flies through the window in the boys dormitories, in Gryffindor tower. She flies to a trunk at the foot of the bed of one Ron Weasley and lands, ruffling her feathers as she settles down to wait. The great grey takes a nap while she waits, the note sitting on the trunk beside her.

An hour or so later...

Ron began to stir as he slowly regained awareness, rubbing his eyes he slowly sat up. Yawning he stretched to get the kinks out, then he swung his legs over the side of the bed and winced when his feet touched the cold floor. Deciding against standing up he pulled his legs back on the bed and crawled to the foot of the bed instead. That is when he noticed the owl.

Smokkie had awoken when the bed squeaked, her head came up and she looked around startled. She blinked her luminous eyes and looked at Ron wondering if he was the source of the noise she had heard. When that got her nothing she hooted softly and dipped her beak to touch the note, then she looked imploringly at Ron.

Smiling Ron reached out and petted her gently on the head and took the note. Before he opened it he frowned, he didn't have any owl treat for her. _'Hmmm maybe Harry does,'_ he thought, so he slid off the bed and almost yelped again as his feet touched the cold floor. Thinking better of it, he sat back on the bed, tucking his feet under his legs (and covers) he opened the note. As he read, Smokkie had flown back out the window and straight to the owlery.

_**My dearest Fox;**_

Smiling at the endearment Ron read on.

_**I wish to spend the day tomorrow with you, I've got something special planned. I know we are supposed to be in classes tomorrow but I thought we could sneak away and spend the day just the two of us. If that's ok, then meet me at the front doors at 6:30 am. If not then let me know...**_

_**Love you with all my heart, your;**_

_**Storm**_

_**XOXOXOX**_

_**P.S I love you *blows a kiss***_

Ron smiled as his hand went to his mouth, where his lips tingled from the kiss. He read the note five more times and each time he got a kiss. He never thought he would feel like this for Terry so quickly. He's glad that Cormac didn't ruin him as much as he thought. Shaking his head to get all thoughts of **'HIM'** out, Ron read the note one last time so he could feel the effects of the spell again. His smile growing wider each time Ron placed the note into his bedside table drawer and got ready for the day.

Breakfast first then double DADA with Professor Lupin.

When Ron arrived for breakfast, he was with Dean, Seamus and Neville, he has no idea where Harry was. He smiled when he saw Terry waving him over to the Ravenclaw table, he nodded.

"See you guys later, I'm going to sit with my boyfriend," Ron said to the three of them.

Dean and Seamus made kissy noises as they headed to the Gryffindor table, Neville shook his head and said "I think it's cute."

"Thanks Nev and you guys, stop it," Ron said blushing, hitting his friends on the arms as he walked towards the Ravenclaw table.

Grinning they continued to make the kissy, kissy sounds, Neville pushed them towards the Gryffindor table, shaking his head at the antics of his friends Nev smiled at a beat red Ron.

Blushing six shades of red Ron made his way over to his boyfriend and Michael. When he sat down Terry draped his arm across his shoulders and nuzzled Ron's neck. Making him blush another shade of red.

"Mmm my little red Fox," Terry purred into Ron's neck and then bit down gently, leaving a mark for all to see. Ron who was still not really use to all this affection squirmed next to Terry and mumbled something. Pulling his face out of his boyfriends neck Ter looked at him. "Something wrong love?" Shaking his head Ron pulled the plate with bacon on to him and shifted closer to Terry. Tightening his hold on his Fox, Ter scooped some eggs on his and Ron's plates.

(~*~)

Michael who was watching rolled his eyes at them and went back to his toast. Biting into it he realised to late that he forgot to put jam on it. _'Oh boy it's one of those days. First he tripped getting out of bed this morning, then he tumbled down the stairs, next he almost got trampled by some Slyltherin's…' _Sighing he set the toast back on his plate and reached for the Raspberry jam.

While he was spreading jam on his toast, Michael felt some bumps from his right side. The side that Terry and Ron were sitting on, sighing Mike turned to look at them and rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Mike said poking his friend, Terry stopped kissing Ron and turned, looking at Mike quizzically. Michael rubbed his temples and replied "How bout I turn this way so you can buddy bump against my back?" shifting slightly to show them what he ment.

They both looked sheepish, "Sorry mate." Terry said, Ron blush and hid his head in his boyfriends side. Michael nodded before turning back to his breakfast. _'Where's Harry?'_ Michael thought as he ate his toast which now has jam on it. He pouted as his friends continued to do lovey dovey beside him, no longer bumping into him.

After breakfast the three friends got up and left the great hall. Ron had grabbed some food for Harry, when he sees him in class. He's going to be hungry, since he missed it, being off where ever he was. They met up with Dean, Neville, Seamus and Hermione and all headed to DADA.

Sure enough when they entered there was Harry, sitting near the front of the room with his head bent. Michael broke away and practically flew to Harry. Sliding into place next to his boyfriend, Mike whispered "hey you, missed ya at breakfast."

Turning his head enough so he could receive the kiss he knew was coming Harry replied "hey you." The kiss was soft and sweet. "I was busy doing something." Michael looked at his boyfriend quizzically, Harry shook his head and whispered "I can't tell you, it is a secret." Pouting Mike wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him close. Ron looked at Terry who smiled at him as they came and sat down next to their friends.

"Hey Harry," Ron said

"Hmm?" Harry turned his head to look at his best friend leaning on his boyfriend. Ron held out the wrapped up food to him, a grin spread across Ry's face as he took the food and ate hungrily.

Their other friends found their seats. Hermione smiled at the four of them, Dean and Seamus teased them, Neville shook his head and Professor Lupin came out from behind the desk to start the class.

He smiled at his God son who grinned at him. In Remus' eyes there was a bit of sadness but it passed quickly. "Ok class, lets begin shall we." Everyone quieted down and looked up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__I apologise for any mistakes spelling or grammar _

_**Dis: **Don't own. All I own is an orange cat and he's mine no one else's __J_

_No money being made, only for enjoyment_

**Chapter two**

**The Date**

"Today class were going to do something different." Remus smiled at them all, and then gestured for them to follow him out of the class room. Whispers rose in confusion as the students followed their teacher out of the room and down the corridor. The smile grew on Remus' face as he led them all the way to the front entrance, he could hear the whispers grow as they left the castle.

When they reached the place Remus stopped and turned to the students, he waited till they were all around him before he spoke. "We're going to have fun this class, you're all working so hard so." He turned towards the obstacle course, the teens all looked at it their eyes wide in shock, amazement, fear (for some).

"Now the object of this it to see how well you do being attacked in uneven terrain." he said smiling "don't worry there is nothing in there that will hurt you. It is just practice. Who wants to go first?" looking around at them he smiled encouragingly.

No one made a move for the longest time until Harry decided to and stepped forward, his boyfriends arm sliding from his slim waist. Smiling Remus leaned down and whispered something into his godson's ear before he went through the course.

They all gathered round to watch, Remus then nodded at the emerald eyed teen and Ry ran into the obstacle course. From the moment he entered he had to dodge spells and mystical creatures. But like his godfather said there wasn't anything in it that harmed him in any way. It was all just made to heighten the sense and reflexes as he dodged another spell aimed at him by diving behind something.

Catching his breath for a few, Harry analyzed his situation and then picked the best spells in his arsenal and fired back hitting the targets. By the end of the course he was tired but happy as the class cheered. After that they all had a crack at the course which was different for each person. For some it was hard, for others it was simple but all of it was to test their strengths and weakness'. Prepare them better than books can for the real world.

After the double period was over Professor Lupin told them to write a one page essay on the importance of dodging and aim. He said with a chuckle as they all headed back to the castle and lunch. Meaning there is no homework for DADA class.

The rest of the day dragged by slowly. Tomorrow was Valentines Day and most of the students were talking excitedly about it. A lot of the girls were looking slyly at the boys and some of the boys were looking shyly at the ones they have crushes on. Terry wrapped his arm around Ron's waist and pressed his lips close to his ear and whispered low "Fox?"

A jolt of electricity slithered down his spin and back up again as a goofy grin spread across his face. Nodding he turned his head and placing a kiss on his boyfriends chin breathed "Yes."

"Did you get my letter?" Ron nodded "And?"

Smiling wider against his chin "I'd love to."

They shared a sweet kiss, Michael and Harry smiled.

(~*~)

_**The next morning…..**_

_Valentines Day_

_Friday February 14__th_

Ron woke earlier than usual and silently got dressed; grabbing his cloak and shoes he left the dormitory, not noticing that Harry wasn't in his bed. Heading quietly down the stairs he crept across the common room and out of the portrait hole, leaving a muttering Fat Lady behind him.

"Huh? What? Whose there?"

Whistling softly to himself he made his way carefully down to the front doors. It was 6:15 am; he knows he early but he's to excited and curious about what his boyfriend has planned. Rounding the corner to the last stairs he could just make out his Ravenclaw leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He ran the rest of the way to him and jumped into his arms.

Terry looked up at the sound of running feet and had just enough time to pull his hands out of his pockets to catch his fiery Gryffindor. Wrapping his arms around him tightly he buried his face in the soft locks and sighed in contentment.

The minutes ticked by but the two lovers didn't care they stayed lock in each others in embrace. Ter pressed a kiss to Ron's neck and whispered "We should get going before the rest of the school wakes my Fox."

"Ok." was the muffled reply. Placing another kiss this time to his temple Terry slid his hand into Ron's and led him out into the cool early morning air. Shivering Ron let go for just a second to put on his cloak then take hold once again.

They somehow get off the grounds and into hogsmead village, but they didn't go to any of the stores. Ter led him down the street and into more of the country side to a tree where a picnic was waiting for them.

A stasis spell was on the food to keep it nice, a blanket was laid out for them to sit on. There was a roasted chicken, steamed vegetable, a fruit dish, pumpkin juice to drink and for dessert was a pound cake with raspberries on top.

Ron turned to Terry and grinned at him, "this is bloody awesome." he said gleeful throwing his arms around Terry's neck and kissing him before flopping down looking at all the food. Laughing at his boyfriends antics the Ravenclaw sat beside him, pulling Ron to him for another kiss, they settled down to eat.

At first they were quiet while they ate but after a bit the teens talked about their lives. Ron listen as Terry told him about his family, how they all wanted him to succeed and get into the ministry. Which Ter doesn't want to work there, he want's to open a bakery.

Ron shifted until he was sitting better in between his legs and looked up at him with wide eyes.

Chuckling Terry asked "What?"

"I didn't know you could bake." he said in awe.

"Oh my Fox there are lots of things you don't know about me." he answered grinning

"Obviously." Ron muttered while pushing himself up reaching for more fruit.

"How about you?"

"Me!" he squeaked as he peeked at his boyfriend from between his fringe "What about me?"

"Tell me about your family, love." Ter replied and snagged him around the waist brining him close again. Giggling ("I did not giggle" Ron growled "so don't even think it.") "Well there's not much to tell, I grew up with 6 siblings. 4 brothers and one sister. We're not wealthy like some people but there was a lot of love."

Smiling Terry turned Ron's head and kissed him "love you." ghosted over Ron's lips sending tingles down his spin. His blue eyes glazed over as the kiss turned heated.

(~*~)

**Several hours later…..**

Found the two lying side by side on a conjured couch in an abandon classroom. They had spent the day in Hogsmead getting to know each other better and Terry wanted to pick up something in one of the stores so he had left Ron outside it as he went in side.

What he bought is now in his pocket in a little velvet box, he knows they're still in school but his parents got engaged while still in Hogwarts. All be it they were older when his father asked his mom, so he hopes he has read Ron right.

They may not have gone out for very long but it felt right. Right now though they're both asleep. Tired from their long day of trying different sweets at Honey Dukes, having some butter beer at the Three Broomsticks, and going into the other shops along the street. They had lunch in the Three Broomsticks, then more shopping and that was when he bought the ring.

When it was getting late they snuck back to the castle and went into a classroom. Terry conjured a couch wide enough for them and they both collapsed on it, falling instantly asleep. The ring sitting innocently in the Ravenclaw's pocket waiting for him to pull it out and pop the question.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__This should be the last instalment for the __**Forever love**__ series._

_**Dis:**__ Don't own, no money being made, for enjoyment only_

**Chapter three**

**The Question**

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw startled awake a few hours later by a house elf. Blinking at the elf in confusion not knowing what time it is or anything. They didn't have long to ponder that though as the elf who's looking at them with his large blue eyes, which was a bit unnerving.

"Young masters I broughts yous food, it bes supper time now." he said bobbing his head and pointing with his spindly finger towards a tray with delicious food on it. There's smoked ham, roasted vegetables, a fruit platter, milk and treacle tarts for dessert.

Their stomachs rumbled as they sat up and dug into the food, the house elf bowed and left with a pop. No words passed between them, as the two teens ate like they had just missed all the other two meals today. Terry and Ron didn't stop until all the food was gone and the plates had vanished, then they leaned back against the couch.

Ron snuggled into Terry and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing the Ravenclaw. The brunette smiled and wrapped his arms around Ron and held him close. His hands didn't stay idle though as his right started a slow feather light caress down the red heads arm.

The fire was giving off a warm glow and Terry thought _'well now as good of time as any.'_ So muttering "Accio velvet box." so as not to disturb his love, the box came flying out of his pocket and into his hand, almost hitting Ron on the forehead.

The blue-eyed beauty stirred and pushed himself up looking at the box in his boyfriend's hand. His brows came forward in a frown as he stared at the box trying to figure out what was so familiar about it. Five minutes passed and the blue eyes widen and snap to Terry's grey eyes in shock.

Terry smiled softly at Ron and slid his left arm from around him and opened the box inside was the most gorgeous ring Ron has ever seen. His blue eyes lit up as he looked at the ring, Ter saw this and hope flared in his chest.

So swallowing he asked "Ron my beautiful Fox will you be mine forever? Will you share your life with me? Will you open your heart all the way so your love washes over me. I will do everything in my power to make you happy, like you have done for me. Ronald Bilius Weasley will you consent and be by my side forever and marry me?"

Even though Ron knew what the ring was he was still surprised when Terry asked him. Silence met that wonderful speech as the Gryffindor gazed at him, Terry started to get nervous and he shifted a bit under Ron. The red head's eyes snapped to his and they sat there staring at each other.

Soon enough Ron smiled and through his arms around the Ravenclaw's neck and shouted "YES!"

Smiling in relief Terry kissed Ron and slid the ring on his finger, still lip locked.

In the fire light the blue stone glistened, the two diamonds embeded in the band gleamed and the white gold band sparkled. On the inner band were the words **_'To my beautiful Fox, I love you'._**


End file.
